


Все равно я лучше, чем этот череп!

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Original Work, Socionics
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Real Life, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko





	Все равно я лучше, чем этот череп!

— Подожди здесь, я сейчас принесу твои конспекты, — оставив своего однокурсника Гексли в коридоре, Гамлет быстро кинул сумку на пол и скрылся в своей комнате. — Только ничего не трогай!  
— Само собой! — активно закивал Гек и, совсем не обращая внимания на просьбу Гама, тут же скинул кроссовки, продемонстрировав миру уникальную в своем роде пару носков — фиолетовый в желтую полоску и оранжевый с зелеными цветочками — и прошел за ним в комнату.  
— Я же сказал... — Гамлет на секунду оторвался от живописно разбросанных на столе конспектов и тетрадей, чтобы смерить товарища недовольным взглядом. — Я не люблю, когда в мою комнату кто-то заходит.  
— Это потому что у тебя тут жуууткий беспорядок? Или, может, потому что мрачно, как в склепе? — протянул Гексли внаглую продолжая осматриваться. Он крутанулся на пятках, сделал несколько широких шагов по направлению к окну и отодвинул в сторону тяжелую темно-бордовую занавеску, желая наполнить светом это мрачное убежище. Вместо света комнату наполнила пыль, которую Гек случайно смахнул с подоконника. — Мамочки! Ты когда в последний раз открывал шторы, вампирище? — чихнул Гексли.  
Гамлет прищурился и, демонстративно поморщившись, отвернулся.  
— У тебя тут... кхм... интересно так... — продолжал Гек, игнорируя молчание друга. — Всякие картины... тематические... Безделушки... Ой! А это, кстати, что за штуковина? — поинтересовался Гексли, протягивая руки к черепу, который лежал на самом видном месте — на полке с книгами. — Ты что, начал увлекаться раскапыванием могил?  
— Не трогай! — Гамлет ловким движением выхватил череп прямо из-под носа Гексли и бережно прижал сей предмет к себе. — И это не «штуковина». У него, между прочим, имя есть. Йорик, — мрачно произнес он, сверля собеседника недовольным взглядом.  
— Как? — тут же засмеялся Гек. — Йорик? Твой новый друг, что ли? Скажи еще, что ты с ним разговариваешь!  
— Когда рядом нет подходящих собеседников, — недовольно процедил сквозь зубы Гам, аккуратно поглаживая тонкими пальцами свое сокровище.  
— Да ладно! — усмехнулся Гексли и, похлопав друга по плечу, самодовольно произнес: — Никакая безделушка не заменит настоящего человеческого общения со мной!  
— Йорик, в отличие от тебя, слушать умеет! И понимает меня! — недовольный тем, что собеседник проявил недостаточно такта и внимания, Гамлет резко развернулся и, продолжая все так же трепетно прижимать «лучшего друга» к себе, направился в соседнюю комнату...  
Гексли лишь весело усмехнулся и, запрыгнув на диван, принялся считать: раз, два... Интересно, на сколько Гамлета хватит на этот раз? Гек готов был спорить на что угодно, что не успеет он досчитать до ста, как Гам успокоится и вернется в комнату. А пока...  
— А все равно я лучше, чем твой череп! — выкрикнул Гексли. В ответ послышалось лишь раздраженное хмыканье и звук захлопнувшейся двери.


End file.
